Sonic Generations
by thesoniczone11
Summary: An Adaptation of the 20th anniversary game 'Sonic Generations'. Sonic takes a trip down memory lane and teams up with his past self to restore time and stop the Egg men and this mysterious creature.


**Yeah, I've decided to rewrite this chapter, the reason that I haven't added a new chapter yet (today being 4/2/13) is because I want to include the levels present in the 3DS version also, and I want to include flashbacks to the events that happened before Sonic entered that level, and additionally, I've decided to include some elements from the shows, anime, and comics in a similar fashion to the Sonic:Genesis arc in the comics. The actual problem I'm having is a flashback to what originally happened for Casino Night. But I'll figure it out, anyway... (I'm new at this Authors Note thing, By the way) here's the chapter... **

* * *

_Green Hill Zone, South Island-Genesis Era beginning_

_The evil mad scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik is up to his old nasty tricks again. "Sonic…that annoying, impertinent hedgehog. Thanks to him, my great plans are always laid to waste! Oh, but this time, I'm going to rub him out with the power of science! Ha ha ha ha ha…"_

_South Island is a treasure trove of gems and ancient ruins. They say that it's the island where the mystical Chaos Emeralds lie. The Chaos Emeralds are a super-material that give energy to all living beings. Also, when applied to scientific purposes, they can be used for nuclear and laser based weaponry. However, nobody knows exactly how to get a hold of these emeralds. At the same time, though, they do say that the reason why South Island is always moving is because the emeralds are somewhere inside the island's hazy depths._

_One day, crisis visited upon the island. And who showed up with it but Dr. Robotnik and his cronies. "I'll find those emeralds even if I have to dig up the entire island to do it!"_

_Dr. Robotnik set up a fort in one corner of the island, and went about carrying out his plan._

"_Eggman, you still haven't had enough?" The now 10-year-old Sonic hurried as soon as he heard the news. Dr. Robotnik never seemed to leave him alone, even though Sonic had beaten him every time so far. It sounded like Dr. Robotnik considered Sonic his sworn enemy, but he was never any match for Sonic._

_However, this time something is amiss._

_"Have you seen it, Sonic? This time is going to be different! Because this time, I've turned all the animals on the island into robots!"_

"_E-Everybody!?"_

_"All of them go about in accordance to my orders. In other words, Sonic, everyone on the island is your enemy! Gya— Ha ha ha ha ha ha 'cough' 'hack' 'ahem'. This time, the world really will be all mine!"_

"_This is terrible! I've got to Hurry! Sonic the Hedgehog - everyone is waiting for your help!" Sonic thought as he ran off into the tropical fields of Green Hill Zone…_

_A year later-Genesis Era_

The 11 year old hedgehog smirked at the memory as he ran through the Green Hill Zone. It had been a year since then, and Sonic has been on quite a few adventures ever since. The last time Sonic was here, he had his first REAL battle with the evil Dr. Robotnik, or "Eggman" as Sonic preferred to call him. Eggman captured all of Sonic's animal friends, the Mobinis, that lived on South Island and used them as organic batteries for his Badniks, and that wasn't the end of it! Ro-butt-nik had even captured some of the Mobians that lived on South Island, sealing them and recently captured Mobini's in Egg Capsules. Sonic had met and teamed up with the Mobians he rescued after fighting Eggman with his wrecking ball in Green Hill Zone, these Mobians being the chipmunk Sally Acorn, the coyote Antoine Depardieu (or was it D'Coolette? French names were hard to remember), and Rotor "Boomer" the Walrus. Together the 4 of rescued the animals, destroyed the Badniks, and with the 6 Chaos Emeralds Sonic collected from the Special Zone, defeated Eggman and saved South Island.

A few months later, Sonic had journeyed to Never Lake in the Kingdom of Mercia to see the Little Planet that appears during the last month of every year, but instead found it chained to a mountain with Eggheads face on it. Knowing that Eggman had taken over the Miracle Planet (or… will Take over, or was trying to take over at that very moment? Time Travel makes tenses confusing), Sonic ran up the chain onto the star and landed on the Little Planet, where the hedgehog had met Amy Rose, also known as Rosy the Rascal, who was kidnapped by a metallic faker in the next Round. After traveling to the past to destroy robot generators and holographic projectors and collecting the seven Time Stones, as well as beating Metal Sonic and rescuing Amy in Stardust Speedway, Sonic had created a Good Future for Little Planet. Sonic remembered how he thought Metal Sonic had a dark purple aura similar to the color of the purple Chaos Emerald.

Some time later, Sonic had flown in his plane the Tornado to Westside Island, the Island of Illusion, where he met a 4 year old fox named Miles Prower, also known as "Tails" and reunited with Sally, Ant, and Boomer. It was then that they found out Robotnik was up to his old tricks again. After Sonic and Sally had an argument over their contrasting ideas on how to defeat Eggman during their journey through the Chemical Plant Zone, Sonic and Tails split up from Sally and the others, choosing to attack the Mad Doctor directly as they journeyed through several zones such as the Casino Night Zone, learning on the way that Eggman was building a Death Egg, and wanted to use the Chaos Emeralds to power it, and had already found the green one. Eventually, after their chase through the skies by Tails piloting the Tornado, Sonic made his way to the Death Egg alone. After defeating a silver mechanical copy of himself, Sonic fought Eggman in his Death Egg Robot. After defeating the giant mech, Sonic dashed out of the Death Egg and had tapped into the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds he and Tails had collected, and flew alongside his little bro who piloted the Tornado back to the Island.

Several weeks later, after a tidal wave had traveled across the ocean, Sonic had found a ring with ancient writing on it, which reminded the Hedgehog of a legend he heard of a mysterious floating island and an ancient civilization that lived there but was wiped out. With excitement, he and Tails (who had found a strong Chaos Energy reaction on his Jewel Radar) flew on the Tornado to Angel Island, the floating island. After having the Chaos Emeralds punched out of him and stolen by Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Island, and traveling through several of the Islands zones while trying to avoid the traps of Knuckles, fighting Robotnik, and recovering the Emeralds, Sonic and Tails had defeated Eggman's Big Arm mech in the Launch Base Zone and caused the Death Egg to crash back down on top of a Volcano.

After Tails flew Sonic safely back down to the Island, they landed in Mushroom Hill Zone, where they saw Knuckles leave out of a mysterious area and close the door via a switch, Sonic and Tails opened the door and saw a Super Warp Ring, a Warp Ring that flashed several colors at once. The Super Warp Ring transported them to a Hidden Palace, where they saw the Master Emerald, an ancient relic that Knuckles was REALLY supposed to be guarding. After the Master Emerald turned Sonic's Chaos Emeralds into near-powerless Super Emeralds, Sonic and Tails journeyed through the rest of the Zones on Angel Island while continuing to fight Eggman, avoid the traps of Knuckles, and restore the Super Emeralds power. Eventually Sonic and Knuckles finally fought in the palace that was hidden inside the Volcano, and then it was revealed that Eggman had tricked Knuckles into thinking that Sonic and Tails were evil when Eggman stole the Master Emerald. After Knuckles brought them to Sky Sanctuary Zone, Sonic and Tails chased after the Death Egg and Hyper Sonic chased Eggman through Space to recover the Master Emerald, and Sonic and Tails returned it to Angel Island.

That was the last big Adventure Sonic's been on. After that, Sonic and Tails decided to visit South Island. Tails was currently in Sonic's old house (Or Tails new workshop….) where the fox was working on something for Sonic. While Tails did that, Sonic decided to take a run through Green Hill before he parts with Tails to explore new territories alone.

While Sonic remembered all this, he finally passed the sign post (with his face on it) that signified the end of Act 1. As he continued on his way to the next act, a strange vibration shook through the zone and almost made Sonic trip. Sonic quickly screeched to a halt as he looked around trying to find the source of that earthquake, folding his arms to think for a second. Sonic shrugged it off and just continued jogging. Unbeknownst to him, a dark hole made of darkness and temporal energy opened up in the blue sky, a dark creature with large clock gears on it's back climbing out of the time hole. The creature began to charge up dark energy as he began to roar, and then unleashed it across the entire zone as he let out a loud roar.

Hearing the noise and feeling the shockwaves, Sonic turned around and saw the creature in the sky, peach-skinned eyelids blinking over his black eyes as his entire world faded to a bright white.

_Several years and adventures later…Present Day-End of Modern Era_

In the green fields of a park, flickies sang as a group of Mobians were setting up for Sonic's birthday party as a young twin-tailed fox ran towards the group.

"He'll be here…" Tails said as he paused to catch a breath, "…any second!"

True to his word, The birthday hog skidded to a halt as he came up to the area. "Hey guys, what's going on? We having a party or something?" He asked.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled as Vector pulled off the cover of the birthday cake, which contained white icing and an image of the Sonic Team's logo; a blue silhouette of 10-11 year old Sonic's head with his eyes looking toward you. A moment later; streamers shot out of cannons held by Espio, Rouge, Knuckles and Blaze.

"Awwww, you guys." Sonic said, feeling appreciated.

Amy pulled Sonic towards the rest of the group. Sonic began to talk to Tails but was interrupted by Amy trying to hug Sonic. Rouge and Knuckles began to chat, holding a chili dog in their hands. Vector tossed several chili dogs into his mouth at once while Charmy cheered and Espio just shook his head. Blaze smiled as she accepted a cupcake from Cheese, Cream cheering. Shadow and Silver were even on their way here!

"It's kind of impossible to surprise you," Tails explained to Sonic.

Sonic was currently trying to hold back Amy with his right hand.. "You totally got me this time! I had no idea."

"Yeah, right." Tails replied, not believing him. "Happy Birthday, Sonic. Hope you like this."

Tails pulled out a small plate with a special-made Chili Dog, complete with a red ribbon wrapped around it. The Chili Dog immediately disappeared before Tails could look down at the plate. The birthday present was currently in Sonic's hands as he was taking a bite out of it. "Like it, I love it!" Sonic exclaimed with an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

It couldn't get any better then this! So instead, it got worse. High in the sky, a dark portal opened, and a shockwave of Time Energy spread across the area, blowing everything on the table away, and Sonic's birthday chili dog got launched into the sky.

Sonic felt nothing in his hand and immediately freaked out, looking all around for his dog before giving up, visibly upset.

"Sonic! What's that!?" Tails asked in shock. Sonic looked up, seeing a dark creature with gears in it's back climbing out of the Time Hole.

"What's it doing?" Tails asked, confused and worried. The creature charged up and launched time energy across the area as it opened up 9 Time Holes around it, each showing a different period and location in time.

A strong wind suddenly appeared and started to suck in all of Sonic's friends.

Charmy was the first to go. Then Vector and Espio got sucked up. Rouge, Knuckles and Amy following right after, and then Blaze and Cream & Cheese.

"Sonic!" Amy called out, getting sucked into a Time Hole depicting a chemical plant.

"Help!" Charmy shouted, getting sucked into an alien planet being converted into a factory.

"Aah!" Vector screamed as he was sent to the orange roofs of Spagonia.

"Hey! Not cool!" Sonic shouted angrily as he ran up to the creature and launched a homing attack, only to be smacked away by the dark creatures hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw a yellow spear of chaotic energy and bluish green psychic energy shaped into a blade hit the creature, but with no effect.

"Ow!" Sonic yelled as he was thrown back and hit the ground several times, hard.

Cream & Cheese and Blaze got sent into their respective Time Holes, depicting a Highway before dawn, and a chaotic inferno of a city in crisis.

"Help us, Sonic!" Tails called out as his grip on the ground finally slipped as he was sent into a time hole with green hills. That was the last thing Sonic heard before he slipped into unconsciousness and the entire world faded into white. Eventually Sonic's mind wandered to thinking of how his entire life changed since those days. More specifically, after entering Station Square.

Sonic recalled when he first found himself in the "Hidden City of the Ancients", the police force was after him and he ended up racing the "S-Team" on Speed Highway, and after speeding off the the highway and landing in a pool, he met Chris Thorndyke. But the big turning point in the Hedgehog's life was his first big adventure during the "Chaos" incident. From running through Emerald Coast in the morning to rescue Tails to speeding up and down and all around the Speed Highway at night, and finally fighting Perfect Chaos in the flooded Station Square as Super Sonic! That was also when he met Big the Cat and his pet Froggy, and the late E-102 Gamma robot that Amy defended for some reason… It was also when he found the first pair of Light Speed Shoes in the sewers and the Ancient Light outside Red Mountain and he first reached light speed.

That big adventure only led to the next soon after. He remembered running through Green Hill when G.U.N. came and arrested him, intending to bring him to Prison Island. Fortunately, he was able to escape from their helicopter, using a piece of the wing as a board to make his City Escape. After racing away from their giant G.U.N. Truck and defeating their big robot, that was when he first met Shadow the Hedgehog, who showed off his power to use Chaos Control to escape just before G.U.N. came and captured Sonic, bringing him to Prison Island but broke out thanks to Tails and Amy. After Eggman destroyed half of the moon with his Eclipse cannon with his Eclipse Cannon; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy made their way to the Space Colony ARK to stop Eggman from taking over the world and Shadow from destroying it. It was there that Tails gave Sonic a fake Chaos Emerald, copied from the data of the Yellow Chaos Emerald which was still in Tails' possession. Later on, after being shot out of the ARK by Eggman in a capsule set to explode, Sonic was able to use the fake emerald to cause Chaos Control and save himself. Sonic then made his Final Rush to the Eclipse Cannon, ready to slam dunk the fake Chaos Emerald in there and destroy it, and ended up racing Shadow on the way there. Afterwards, Eggman somehow got a hold of the yellow Chaos Emerald and was able to put it into the Eclipse Cannon, but unfortunately instead of the Eclipse Cannon firing, the ARK began to fall out of orbit and was about to crash into the planet, wiping out all life, but thankfully, he and Shadow went Super and Chaos Controlled the ARK back into orbit, but Shadow used up all of his energy and was presumed dead (but he got better.)

After that, Sonic set off on his own, but reunited with Tails and Knuckles as they set off on a 3-day adventure to stop "Eggman" from conquering the world with his "Ultimate Weapon". They raced all the way from Seaside Hill to the Final Fortress of the Egg Fleet, where they fought the Egg Emporer. Afterwards, it was revealed that Eggman was really locked up in the Final Fortress and the "Eggman" they've been chasing was really (Neo) Metal Sonic in disguise, believing that he was the Real Sonic. The delusional faker used the entire Egg Fleet to undergo a (painstakingly long) transformation into Metal Overlord, but was defeated by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in Super form. It was at that point that the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and G.U.N. united against Eggman and formed the Sonic Heroes.

His next big adventure after is a blur, but contrary to (what would be) popular belief is that he _did _(vaguely) remember it. The clearest things from that adventure he remembered is rescuing Princess Elise several times, meeting a silver and psychic hedgehog, running through a destroyed future, Soleanna being renamed "Crisis City" , getting killed, getting revived by the Chaos Emeralds power flowing into him through Elise' kiss, and seeing Elise blow out the flame of hope that would grow to be Solaris. After the timeline rebooted, Sonic raced to Soleanna Sun Festival to make sure the timeline really did reboot and that Solaris was gone for good. Seeing no Egg Carrier above and just a peaceful festival, Sonic looked at the moon, knowing that he was possibly the only one to have some faint memories from the original (and erased) timeline.

In place of those events, Sonic instead had 4 side quests, making 2 adventures over all. 2 Adventures involved meeting, fighting, and teaming up with Blaze the Cat; Guardian of the Sol Emeralds and a Princess from a parrelel Dimension known as the "Sol" Dimension as they fought against the dangerous duo of Doctors Eggman and Eggman _Nega, _the latter being Eggman's… either the Sol Zone's version of Eggman or Eggman's descendent from the far future. For whatever reason, Sonic mostly remembered rushing through the Water Palace.

Speaking of the future, Sonic ran into the Time Traveling Silver the Hedgehog during his quest to a mysterious island to rescue Tails and Amy from Dr. Eggman, who used a special camera to turn them into cards; and ran into him again when he and Tails teamed up to investigate the Chao disappearances, learning that Eggman was feeding the Chao to a fire monster in another dimension called the Ifrit, living in a Chaotic Inferno of a City (this sparked the memories of Crisis City from the erased timeline.)

After that was a big adventure involving Eggman breaking the planet apart, being turned into a Werehog at night, meeting "Chip" (really Light Gaia), fixing the planet by putting the Chaos Emeralds in Gaia Temples in 7 areas of the planet; Apotos, Spagonia, Holoska, Chun-Nan, Adabat, Shamar, and…Eggmanland), and making his Rooftop Run across Spagonia a few times. The city even threw a huge celebration for him afterwards. When he and Chip put the cyan/light blue Chaos Emerald in the final temple in Eggmanland, Sonic the Werehog fought the doctor in his Egg Dragoon mech as they sank deep down into the center of the planet, where Dark Gaia resided.

After defeating Dark Gaia and losing his werehog form, as well as Chip having to stay in the planets core, and two trips into magic books with genies and knights; Sonic and Tails had eventually learned about Eggman's Interstellar Amusements. But they soon discovered that it was just a guise for Eggman to capture aliens known as "Wisps" to use their Hyper-Go-On Energy to create a mind-control beam to hypnotise the entire planets population to obey him. Sonic raced from the center of the park; Tropical Resort, where he discovered the power of the Cyan Laser Wisp and the Red Burst Wisp; and even on the aliens' homeworld; Planet Wisp, finding the Pink Spike Wisp and the Orange Rocket. Afterwards, Sonic combined his power with 9 wisps for their Final Color Blaster to defeat Dr. Eggman and rescue all the wisps that have been converted into purple and violet Nega-Wisps. That was the last he, Tails, or anyone has seen of that Mad Doctor. That was five months ago.

_White Space, outside the Timeline_

Sonic's eyes opened for a brief second, seeing nothing but a white gloved hand, white ground, white sky, and white hills. Sonic began to rise onto his knee, shaking his head and groaning, "Where am I?" He asked himself.

As he stood up, he looked around and saw the white hills and platforms. Sonic jogged up to get a closer look. He could make out colorless soil, grass, and totem poles. As well as palm trees and flowers and…

Sonic ran forward a few feet to get an even closer look, sparkles of color appearing on the ground with each step, green striped grass and orange and brown soil. He looked ahead, seeing the hills formed some sort of entrance, the actual entrance itself being some sort of cave, with froze, colorless water from a waterfall. He could even make out a loop in the background. Up front, on the pathway Sonic was standing on was a frozen statue. Wait a minute… that wasn't just a statue… that was Tails! The frozen Tails was standing in a look of fear.

"Hmmn…Strange Portals, Stranger Monsters, and my friends in trouble." Sonic mused to himself. He ran up the twisting path into the dark cave. "Time to do that hero thing!"

In the barren white landscape, the Blue Hedgehog ran. Sonic smirked as he dashed toward an elevated area with some color, grass with stripes of dual-shades of green and orange and brown checkered soil. Sonic leaped up the several colored ledges before spinning and stomping in an aura of blue energy as he reached the top. His green eyes scanning the area ahead, the path ahead of Sonic was colored compared to everything else. Sonic accelerated across the green striped grass with patches of checkered soil with determination as he reached a tunnel.

Sonic leaped and flipped over a tree trunk and a rock before sliding and spinning out of the cave and across an orange and brown checkered curved wall. He boosted and drifted down the path and he came across a loop that ended in a ramp. As Sonic ran across the loop, out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw another (and younger) him running and pumping his arms, both hedgehogs getting ready.

On cue, both Sonic's spin jumped into the air, kicking up blades of grass, before uncurling. Time seemed to slow down as they spread their arms and flew. As they descended they curled into balls, uncurling as they bounced and continued to accelerate. Side by side, they were both running at a quick pace, The taller Sonic running with his arms behind him, and the smaller hedgehog look-alike pumping his arms back and forth. Grey-soled sneakers with large buckles running along side red-soled shoes with smaller buckles. They both turned their heads to each other and looked into the each others eyes. Emerald Green into Brownish-Black. A cocky, toothy grin appeared on the Cobalt Blue teen's tanned muzzle, and a cocky, attitude-filled smirk appeared on the peach muzzle of the light blue short quilled tween. They both turned their heads forward and looked ahead as they both boosted and peel-out dashed down the path before going into separate directions.

As Sonic continued to run through the barren landscape, he noticed that color was slowly returning around him, not just on his path. Eventually, he was able to see the blue skies with white fluffy clouds, orange and brown checkered soil and walls, palm trees and tall brown totem poles with faces of different emotions, and shorter, purple ones similar designs. Sonic's smirk widened into a smile on his face as the memories flew through his head, facing Eggman for the real for the first time, bashing those Badniks, discovering the Special Zone and finding the blue Chaos Emerald, the power rings, rescuing his robotized animal friends, and meeting Sal and the others for the first time…

Sonic cleared his head and focused on the path ahead. _'Ready…'_ He slowly began to mentally count down and… _'GO!'. _

Sonic suddenly launched himself forward in his Sonic Boost as an aura of blue excess chaos energy stored within him was released and enveloped him, his speed increased by several miles as he approached the sound barrier, a loud "Boom" echoing across the zone as he ran along the green pathway and was launched up in the air as the path curved upwards. Thanks to the Air-Boost Shoes from Chun-Nan that were now absorbed into his body and Power Sneakers, Sonic Air-Boosted across a gap towards the next elevated pathway. He saw some large ladybug-like robots, _"Motobugs!' _up ahead on a wooden bridge, he easily took them down one by one. Blue orbs of chaos energy flew from them was absorbed by him, giving him more energy to BOOST! Which he did, down a long, curved stretch of green. He jumped through an orange ring, propelling him onto a ledge with a spring sending him onto a yellow Grind Rail, which he immediately started grinding on.

As he grinded towards the next hilly green area, he briefly thought back to how ever since he wore those soap shoes back during the whole "Ark" incident, he began to notice rails in every zone he went through. Where do these things come from anyway? He brushed those thoughts away as he boosted down the green pathway and through a large loop leading to 2 different paths, a high path and a low path. He chose the high road.

Jumping onto a ledge, he jumped through a series of orange rings before being launched through a Rainbow Ring, which filled him with excitement as he began to pull of several stylish tricks in the air and caused blue chaos energy to be fly directly from the chaos force into the hedgehog.

He launched a homing attack at a few Buzz Bombers and landed on a higher pathway that went down into an incline which he boosted down. Passing under a bluish purple structure, he fell down to a lower pathway in front of a large wide waterfall, Sonic instantly continuing to boost along the path. As the path began to sink down into a wooden bridged incline, Sonic leaped into the air and landing on a short grind rail and running on a rocky path that curved toward the waterfall, with a Gold Ramp.

Sonic ran off the ramp and started pulling off more tricks to gain more boost energy as he flew into the cave hidden behind the waterfall.

Sonic boosted around the walls and ceiling of the cave, eventually coming up to more rails. Which he immediately started to grind on. As he focused on getting out of the cave, he heard some splashing noises and saw a fish-like figure in the water below. As the blue speedster saw the light ahead from an exit out of the cave, he heard something following him and he looked behind himself to see a giant Chopper Badnik leaping out of the water and eating the rails behind him. Sonic's eyes widened as he accelerated and launched off the rails and through some orange rings and a rainbow ring as the Chopper made a large leap out of the cave, trying to chomp the blue hedgehog. Sonic performed tricks to get himself farther away, finishing his trick series with a pose he remembered from the from his 1st Big Adventure after being thrown in a "whole new world" (AKA Station Square) fighting a water monster.

Sonic landed on the green grassy path as the Chopper fell into the ocean, splashing water onto the path. As the path branched off, Sonic chose the lower road this time. Running off a ramp and landing on a pole that bounced him back onto a path, where he boosted and zipped down a zipline that brought him to a large loop, which he proceeded to run across. He bounced from spring to spring and landed on a rail which led up to a rainbow ring, which caused Sonic to pull off tricks as he landed on another rail, which led to another green pathway, he bounced on springs to another pathway and boosted into some Crabmeats and slid under some gaps in some walls and hopped over a purple stone step in the ground, and then jumped on a spring bumper, launching him up to a pathway with a wooden bridge, several yellow and black Buzz Bombers floated above. Sonic chose to stomp down through the bridge down to a lower pathway, due to the Stomping Shoes he got in Holoska. As Sonic landed in a kneeling position, he took off in a boost. Curling into a Spin Dash to drift around tight corners, and thanks to the Ancient Lights he found on Angel Island and Prison Island, Sonic began to absorb and charge up blue chaos energy directly into his body, giving him more Boost Energy as he boost-drifted across a rocky path on the side of a mountain that had a water fall.

After launching off a gold ramp and trick-styling across a large gap and through a loop, Sonic landed on the final stretch of the act. With determination, he boosted down the green hills and quickstepped into some more Badniks and collected more Power Rings as he ran right into the Goal Ring. As soon as he touched the Goal Ring, a bright light filled the area.

_Cocoa Island-Genesis Era_

_Floating along the spring-like South Pacific, the tiny island not found on any map, Cocoa Island... the beautiful island resting atop coral reefs, said to be home to sleeping Chaos Emeralds since ancient times._

_It is on this island that Tails lives. This story from here, occurs before Tails met Sonic..._

_Tails' real name is Miles Prower, and the two-tailed fox has a research lab on the south side of this island called Tails House. Every day at this lab is the same for Tails._

_One day, when Tails was enjoying an afternoon nap under the shade of the forest near Tails House. The green of the forest punctuated by flashes from the sun, the flutter and chirping of the birds, Tails felt very nice by the forest. However..._

_Dokaan! The sound of an explosion suddenly echoed through the forest!_

_'Ah! What was that?!' Tails tossed and flurried out of half-sleep._

_'Tails! Tails! Big trouble!' a small Flicky bird shouted to Tails. 'Tails! The Battlecook army has arrived at this island!'_

_'Battlewhat!?' Tails didn't understand a thing._

_'It's Battlecook! The Dictator Great Battlecook's Imperial Army!'_

_'Grate Batl Kook? Impryal Armie?_

_'Great BattleCook is looking for Chaos Emeralds to take over the world!'_

_'What!?'_

_Suddenly before Tails dumbfounded eyes, one after another the trees of the forest were mowed down, and the silhouette of a giant mecha appeared in the flames. It was true. Scheming to take over the world, Great Battlecook the 15th had lead a massive battalion to Cocoa Island in order to gain the hidden powers of the Chaos Emeralds._

_'Finally, finally I've found it! Kokoko..koke-! With the Chaos Emeralds, world conquest will come naturally! Ok, move out on the double! Bring me the one remaining Chaos Emerald! Kokokokokoke-!'_

_The forest, the mountains, everywhere you looked the entire island had gone up in flames. Truly, Cocoa Island is in a big pinch! To stand up to the threat on this island, there is only Tails. Mustering up all his courage, can Tails smash the terrible ambition of Great Battlecook? Can he rescue Cocoa Island from this peril?!_

_Up until now Tails has no experience, this will certainly be the start of his first great adventure...!_

_Westside Island-Genesis Era_

_Drawing an arc of white exhaust, Sonic slid his favorite plane, the Tornado, down toward the island's silhouette…and almost as if it were following him, a shiny little figure came down and suspiciously disappeared on the other side of the island._

_-The Legend of West Side Island-_

_They say that a very long time ago, the people of this island used mysterious stones to advance their civilization, and they achieved great prosperity. However, when those people tried to use the stones in the wrong way, their prosperity vanished overnight. After that, they say that the gods sealed the stones away somewhere on the island._

_One day, not long after Sonic had been on the island, Sonic noticed something tagging along to his rear. He turned around to see a little fox. When the fox realized he had been seen, he scurried into the shadows under the palm trees. But when Sonic turned and ran off, the fox followed behind him as fast as he could._

_After a while, Sonic thought '_Well, he can do whatever he wants.' _and left it at that, not taking particular interest in whatever it was the fox was doing._

_"Miles Prower" was the fox's name. Miles actually had two tails, which is why the animals on the island all called him "Tails". They teased him a lot because of those two tails. But when he saw Sonic come to the island, he changed._

_"I want to be cool, too!" he resolved. After that, he started tagging along behind Sonic for all hours of the day._

_Then came that one early afternoon. Miles found a beautiful airplane down at the beach. Miles loved all sorts of machines and vehicles, and he practically tripped over himself running towards the plane._

_That slim fuselage, and those wings that could cut like a knife! Fascinated by this beautiful craft, Miles ran around to see the other side, and there he stopped dead in his tracks. Sonic was taking a nap under the wing. Miles turned right around and went back to the other side of the plane, and then it happened…_

_A flash shown off in the woods._

_Then came an enormous explosion, and up rose a pillar of fire after it. Shards of rock and pieces of tree came showering down from the sky. Miles, who had narrowly escaped being blown away by crawling under the plane, opened his eyes. Reflected in them was the red of the burning forest, and robots digging at the ground as though they were looking for something. Miles couldn't figure out what was happening._

_The explosions continued ceaselessly, and the island was blanketed in flames. Miles was at a loss as he looked on, but then he felt the presence of someone standing next to him. He looked over, and there was Sonic glaring at the burnt up forest. '_Eggman, you…!_' thought Sonic as he kicked up some sand and ran off into the forest. Something had started, something truly incredible. This was the hunch Miles had as he reflexively took off in the same direction as Sonic._

_"Uwa—Ha Ha Ha Ha!"_

_From the forest echoed that all too familiar vulgar laugh. It's him - the one and only Dr. Robotnik. _

_"I've found it at last! The place where the 7__th__ Chaos Emerald sleeps! Following Sonic worked out perfectly! Now I should be able to finish my ultimate weapon: The Death Egg! I'll be waiting for you, Sonic! This time, my friend, this time I will beat you, and all the Emeralds will be mine! Then I shall be the conqueror of the entire world! Gya— Ha Ha Ha Ha!"_

Miles "Tails" Prower has been through a lot in his life. Years ago, when he was only 4 years old, he had to fight an entire army with nothing but his remote robot named T-Pup and various inventions, such as bombs, that he either built or discovered around Cocoa Island, his vacation home when he wanted to get away from all the teasing and bullying, along with 6 of the seven Chaos Emeralds. After that, Tails left the island, and traveled back to Westside Island. His life on Westside Island was horrible, all the other Mobians on the islands bullied and made fun of him because he was smart and had two tails, causing Tails to grow with no self-esteem. But that all changed when he saw that blue streak speed by, _Sonic the Hedgehog. _He was too fast for the naked eye! He must have been the Fastest Thing Alive!

It was at that moment that Tails life took a U-Turn as he tailed after the Hedgehog, who later on introduced him to "Aunt" Sally, Rotor, and Antoine and later on meeting Bunnie Rabbot. After he and Sonic chased after Eggman while collecting the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he and Sonic boarded the Tornado; Sonic's plane; and chased the wing fortress of the Death Egg across the skies, but the plane was shot down and Sonic had to run through the fortress alone. Luckily, Tails fixed the plane fast enough to get his hero up to a rocket that brought the blue hero up to the Death Egg. Later on, Tails saw a bright flash of light in the sky and instantly fired up the plane and flew up to investigate and possibly rescue his big bro, only to find him with gold spikes and emerald eyes and _flying. _

A few weeks later, he picked up a strong Chaos Energy signal coming from far out in the ocean, and he and Sonic flew out and discovered the mysterious floating island, Angel Island and they met Knuckles, the guardian. After running through several zones and turning the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds, he and Sonic had finally fought Knuckles deep within a palace hidden within the island's volcano. Tails will never forget his first super transformations. Beforehand, he didn't know how to use the chaos emeralds to transform like Sonic, but with the added power from the Master Emerald turning them into SUPER Emeralds, he was finally able to tap into their power and became Super Tails! In fact, he might have been a little bit above "Super". He remembered the bright yellow aura he radiated and the 4 Super Flickies that assisted him.

It wasn't until their adventure in Station Square that Tails finally gained more confidence and strength. He remembered finding the Rhythm Badge in the distant past that Tikal showed him. That badge bestowed Tails with enhanced strength and agility and allowed Tails to use the Rapid Tails Attack; continuous tail rotation attacks in quick succession. It was thanks to this new strength and the Jet Anklets increasing his flying power that Tails was able to stop a devastating missile attack from destroying Station Square, and beat Eggman's large Egg Walker machine, saving Station Square.

Due to this act of heroism, Station Square awarded Tails with the yellow Chaos Emerald, which he was able to use to create a fake one just like it, and gave this same emerald; after breaking Sonic out of Prison Island with Amy's assistance, to Sonic so he could put it in the Eclipse Cannon and cause it to malfunction. But unfortunately, Eggman seemed to have figured out their plan and lured Sonic into a trap; shooting him out of a the ARK in an escape pod set to explode. It looked like Sonic was gone for good… choosing to not let him down, Tails had immediately began to fight Eggman with his Cyclone mech against Eggman's Egg Walker mech, emerging victorious. But while Tails was celebrating, Eggman seemed to have gotten a hold of the _real _yellow chaos emerald from Tails.

Some time after Sonic and Shadow had stopped the ARK from impacting Earth, Tails got a letter from "Eggman" stating that in three days, Eggman will use his "Ultimate Weapon" to conquer the world. So Tails had immediately picked up Knuckles from Angel Island and found Sonic in the desert and the three set off to stop Eggman, but they later discovered that it was really Metal Sonic in disguise, so the three used the Chaos Emeralds to go super (another moment Tails will never forget) and stop the Metal Overlord. After that point, Tails had began to focus more on his inventions, and over time he began to follow Sonic less and less, until by the time Eggman and broken the world into 7 pieces and Sonic became a werehog, Tails had stopped fighting alongside Sonic completely. Although he still stayed by Sonic's side, he started to assist through his intellectual and technological prowess and less bot-bashing. He remembered flying alongside Sonic at high speed during their adventure through the interstellar amusement park, but the destruction of robots and the rescue of the wisps, as well as the destruction of the generators were all done by Sonic alone. While Sonic was doing that, Tails was tinkering with his MilesElectric to turn it into a Wisp Translator so they could fully understand what the aliens were trying to say and they could help them easier.

This was what went through the fox's mind as he was floating without a body in a black limbo…

Sonic opened his eyes to find himself back in the white space. However, this time, the grass was in full color, but everything else was still white and colorless. Turning to the frozen Tails, he saw white sparkles appear at his bro's feet and travel up his entire body, bringing color to him. With red and white sneakers made out of the same material as Sonic's Power Sneakers, black rings at his ankles, white socks, golden yellow fur with an orange hue, and white fur on his chest and stomach, muzzle, inner ears, and the tip of his tail, white gloves with black bands around his wrists, a small black nose, and sky-blue eyes expressing youthful innocence as well as high intelligence.

Tails blinked as he looked around, finding he could move again. He rubbed and cleared his throat before speaking. "Thanks Sonic. I thought I was dead! Floating without a body in a black limbo… I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks." He said with a shudder. Sonic folded his arms as he took his friends words into consideration.

"Is it me, or is that place we were just in awfully familiar?" Sonic asked, gesturing to the entrance to the zone.

"Not to me." Tails shrugged, not seeing a familiarity. "But this place looks like someone sucked all the life and color out of it." He explained as he walked around to get a better view. "Totally strange."

"No stranger then genies in magic books or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park." Sonic said as he walked up to his friend. "I'm more concerned about finding our friends."

Tails nodded. "Hey Sonic. I saw something over there in the distance... like buildings but they look weird!"

"That might be a good place to check out!" The hedgehog replied as he tightened his gloves and got into a running position, "I'll be back soon."

Tails looked on as he saw his friend running into the familiar looking colorless chemical plant. He heard footsteps to his right, turning around he saw 'Sonic' again. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said soon. I thought you already left!"

The… younger looking hedgehog nodded as he ran ahead into the next area, Tails watching him leave. "Hmmm…." Sonic _did _look different that second time… Tails looked back at the colorless hills, seeing white sparkles appear all around as the color returned and time seemed to resume. As Tails looked at the spinning sunflowers, totem poles, checkered soil and striped grass, he noticed that the place _did _look somewhat familiar…

_Little Planet, Never Lake, Kingdom of Mercia, Eurish-Genesis Era_

_A small and beautiful star, Little Planet. This star appears over a huge lake, called Never Lake, for only one month of the entire year._

_The star, which was also called the Miracle Planet, was a place where the wonderful "Time Stones", that commanded Time, lay dormant._

_An event, in which the Time Stones caused a miracle to occur, was when it would transform the polluted water, and the surrounding desert around it, into a beautiful lake._

_The evil scientist, Dr. Robotnik, kept a close watch on it. "The star, Little Planet, where the Time Stones sleep, is suitable for my fortress!"_

_Little Planet was soon chained over Never Lake, and he began to build a huge fortress. After finding all of the Time Stones, Time flowed freely, and he set forth to attain his world conquest._

_Although Sonic, who knew nothing of this plan, was on his way to Never Lake to watch the planet._

_"What? Sonic? Coming here? How convenient."_

_Dr. Robotnik heard of his coming, and had a sparkle in his eye as he wore a fearless smile._

_Sonic ran up, and saw the Little Planet attached by a chain, to a rock, and became very upset. He looked at the rock, and saw Dr. Robotnik's face, inevitably, in the slope._

'_That's Eggman!'_

_"This time, I will destroy what stops my plans…! And, with the Time Stones, I can conquer the world! Ho, Ho, Ho."_

_A blue sparkle of light, waited, hidden among the shadows behind Dr. Robotnik as he laughed loudly. "Finally! The only thing left to be done is get the essential life-data from your counterpart!" He monologued to the figure. "Then… you will be complete! My Hyper Metal Sonic! Then… kill him…" A pair of red eyes illuminated in the darkness. _

_Although it was Sonic who had destroyed Dr. Robotnik's ambitions easily, can the Little Planet be freed?_

'_OK! As long as I have courage, I can do anything!' Sonic said proudly._


End file.
